User blog:A go-go Sim/T.S.F guest intros. HERE!
Hai. Oh well, I'm gonna make here the intros of the guest of The Sim Feud (Blanky XP, Secretive13, Game-fanatic, *Kinz*, Riot/AU, RandomDude101, Holhol1235 & Wii maniac) So, then here it be... Basically that's why I'm planing. I remove all the crowd dialogues and such, kaaaay': Sky: Welcome everybody to....The Sim Feud. In this episode I invite some "good" friends of me, they are from MySims Wiki, I call them "Wikians". So, here it comes our first contestant. Game-fanatic: Hey, I'm Game-fanatic! Random Person: Who lets anteaters in? Sky: Ohmigosh, is true! Game-fanatic: ...... Anteater?! Sky:'''Don't you notice that!? '''Game-fanatic: But, I'm not an anteater! That doesn't even make sense! Sky: What are YOU really? An....*gasp* A-L-I-E-N-? Game-fanatic: An-an ALIEN?! That's outrageous! *sigh* Can we just continue? Sky: Fine, fine but-. Game-fanatic: Seriously, I wanna beat this show and get some money, let's get to it! Sky: You're very competitive, fella. Anyone you want to greet from here? Anyone...special? *cough*Ame*cough* Game-fanatic: Uh, now that you mention it ... Nope, not really! Sky: Okay, let's head to anoth- Blanky: T-t-t-the p-p-p-people...t-t-t-the p-p-p-pressure... AAAAAAH!!! *bites the nearest person's shirt* Sky: Hello....Blanky. Are you afraid of TV shows? Blanky: *still bitin' person's shirt* N-n-nooo. I-I a-arrrre perferctly frine wirth T-TV shorws... Sky: So what is it? Telekinesis? Mukumuku flu? Blanky: *bites off part of person's shirt and chews* N-no...and n-no...wait, w-w-what be the Mukumuku f-flu?! *sweats like a man in a fitness gym* Sky: Oh, err...umm...Chillax. Is nothing serious. Hikari: HELLO!1!1!!1!!! MAH NAEM IS HIKAREH!1!!1!!!1!! I WILL EAT YOU OMNOMNOMN Sky: Hello, Hikari. Is a pleasure to have you in the show. Seriously you gonna eat me!? Hikari: Only if you call me Kinz... *etas self* Oh dear. Secretive: Hi I'm Secretive! It's nice to be here! Sky: Ello', Secret. You feel presured of beeing here? Secretive: I never feel pressured...ever! Sky: Sure...? Because we have someone in the crowd who...err...cheers you all the way. Ian: H-hello Secret. Secret: Oh flip. Hikari: *running around in circles* I WANT SOME SHIOUID gysiorug haosdihy Sky: Don't run in my studio. Things are not cheap, girl. Blanky: *lying on the floor**sucking thumb* Sky: Just take sit over there. Blanky: *crawling over to contestant chair weakly* Wii: *whispers to Sky behind cameras* Should we give Blanky a medic? Sky: Please... Holli: *runs in the door* SORRY I'M LATE! Sky: Don't worry! Things are getting...tight. Medic: *runs to Blanky's chair* Hi Blanky! I'm a Medic here for the show. What is bothering you? Theropist: *follows Medic* If you aren't in any pain, then talk to me and tell me what you are thinking. Blanky: T-t-t-the p-p-p-pressure...t-t-t-the p-p-p-people...... N-n-n-need... ...POTATO!!! Hikari: *dies in hole* SPARTA! *revives self* JODAfhpsghpauirhsetu9shput Theropist: *turns to Hikari and slaps her so she stops talking nonsense* Sky: Hikari, we understand you speak Hikarilese, right? Hikari: UADFHO(SDUAhaosuihgoauigyei Medic: *pulls out random potato* Theropist: Eh?.... Blanky: Ooh lala! *grabs potato and eats while lying on the floor*'Wii:' When did we give him a......never mind..... Medic: Just let her lay on the floor and suck on the potato. It will survive her through the show. Sky: Ok medic. Thanks for *sees Blanky in the floor*...helping her. MORE LATER Category:Blog posts